An unexpected visit
by A.J Sawyer
Summary: A birthday gift for Sakabatou77. What would happen if Amber visit Hei into the future?


**A/N**: The story is a gift for Sakabatou77. Happy Birthday! Thanks to Tityuio for her help. The English isn't my native language and I didn't have beta reader for this one -shot. I did my best, but it might have mistakes.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**One year after I zanami's accident:**

Hei sat in his little apartment having dinner. He had a few empty bowls in front of him, a little green salad, a bowl of rice and noodles. He was starving, but for some reason he didn't have an appetite. He was wearing black pants and white shirt with the two top buttons undone.

The place wasn't spacious and it had a bedroom, bathroom and small kitchen. The walls were white, as the floor was covered with gray carpet. The bedroom was little with a bed, a nightstand and a window in the left corner with light green curtains. The table was situated in front of the kitchen with a little TV.

"You're always hungry, aren't you, Hei?" A female voice asked behind him, as Hei almost choked with his food.

He turned around and gasped since he saw Amber, who resembled the age of eighteen years old. She was wearing blue button up shirt and white pants, while her hair was resting on her back. She looked as beautiful as she had in South America.

"Amber?" Hei questioned, as he stared at her puzzled from her sudden appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing after everything you've been trought the last couple of years," she answered a little surprised from his question, "I know you lost Yin and everybody you cared for."

"How?"

"I traveled in the future. You know it is a part of my power so you don't have to be surprised, Hei."

"I'm not," he smirked.

Amber smiled for a couple of seconds and then added, "I also missed you."

"I haven't seen you since two years and I missed you so badly. "Amber answered, as she leaned her head to her left, "Besides, I wanted to explain you why I did everything."

"What?" Hei asked confused, but then he got it.

He had almost forgotten that she wasn't the one Amber, who he had seen in Hell's gate. She was the younger one that had left him in South America.

"You don't have to. I know everything."

"How?" Amber questioned, but she thought she knew the answer.

"You told me in Hell's gate three years ago."

"I did, do I?" She questioned to herself, because she already had thought about doing it into her timeline. She shook her thoughts and said, "I also wanted to ask you something."

He gestured her to.

"D-Did you hate me?" She asked, "I mean during the five years after I betrayed you."

"To tell you the truth, I did," answered Hei after a minute of silence, "You know how much I loved you during Heaven's war and after you betrayed me I…I felt so lonely and angry that it nearly destroyed me to believe you betrayed me."

Amber stared at him, as she thought what Hei from her time was feeling, making a tear to fall from her left eye. She had never wanted to lie Hei, but she had no choice.

"But there were something more, "continued Hei, "I wanted to kill you, but a part of still loved you back then. That is why I kept you charm for so long."

She took his hand in hers, causing him to look at her confused, and said, "I'm sorry for deceiving you back then. I wanted to tell you everything, but I couldn't because you were going to leave the Syndicate and you would probably be chased and killed."

"And I can't watch you dying," Amber continued, as closed to him, "I love you!"

Their bodies were centimeters from each other, as Hei could feel her breath against his lips, making him to quiver. He wished he could pull her in his arm and to place her on the bed to make love with her, but he didn't knew how she would react so he instead of it stood as frozen.

Amber placed her lips on his; making a part of his wish to come true and he gave into it. He placed his left arm on her cheek, as she wrapped her arms around his back and then he felt her quiver.

Minutes later, she began pulling away slowly, but then Hei pulled her back into him and kissed her softly again. Amber broke the kiss, looking at him puzzled from his actions, but also pleased.

He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay so he could catch up the lost time with her. It had been three years since he had kissed for a last time in Hell's gate and he didn't want him to be alone again.

Amber stared at him for a minute and then said, "I have to go, Hei."

She made a few steps back, while smiling and prepared to use her power. As she was about to did it, Hei suddenly whispered, "You know I'll always love you."

These little words get into Amber's heart like a knife, as she stared at him speechless. They were magical, intoxicatingly, sweet and also bitter. Her heart pounded fast, as Hei's midnight blue eyes gazed at hers, as she was stunned from them.

They stood up, staring each other for a minute without saying a word and then Amber smiled at Hei.

She ran at him and kissed him with burning passion. He wrapped his arms around her back, as she placed one of hers on his cheek, while the other one played with his black hair.

They stood this way for minute before Hei put his arms on Amber's waist. He slowly began to lead her to his room. After they reached it, Hei guided her inside and closed the door with his leg. Then he moved his lips to her neck and started kissing it gently, as she gave a hint of smile.

His touch was like magic, making Amber to want to accelerate the things. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it to reveal his perfect formed body and then began to run his collarbones with her fingernails. She couldn't remember how many nights she had dreamed to be in Hei's arms.

He sensed a pleasant chill from her touch. He unbuttoned her blue shirt to take off of her shoulders before letting it drop on the floor. For a first time he was attracted by Amber's feminine body, making him feel odd, and said, "You're so beautiful."

Hei laid her down on his bed and then kneed in front of her, as she looked at him with flickering eyes unable to wait anymore. He unbuttoned her pants to slide them slowly to her knees and then to removed them.

Amber stood in front of him with nothing more than her bra and bikinis, causing her to gulp and then blushed for a couple of seconds. Hei felt a little nervous for a moment, but get over himself and continued on, placing his hands on her bikinis. Amber hold her breathe, as she felt how his fingers touched her undergarment, sliding it down to throw it on the floor.

He unbuttoned his pants, and kneed between her legs to have her place one of her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. She placed her lips on his, and he deepened the kiss, as he put his hands on the bed to support his weight over her.

* * *

Amber and Hei lay on the bed in the darkened room with their naked bodies touching under the covers.

Hei was lying on his back with his right arm wrapped around Amber's body, as her head was resting on his chest. Her right hand was on his collarbones, running them slightly, giving to Hei a slight chill like before.

The sensation they had felt minutes ago couldn't describe with words. It had been so incredible and even more magical than what Amber had imagined in the lonely nights in South America.

Hei could still feel Amber's hot breathe against his skin, making him to want her to stay so they could have more unforgettable moments like this. He could only imagine how wonderful it would be if there was a way to stay with her forever.

He wished to wake up with her by his side every single morning during the rest of his life and to make her breakfast in the bed. He wished they would make long walks on the beach, as they are in each other's arms, and to stargaze together every night. It would be the perfect world for him, wouldn't be?

However, he knew it was impossible and the thought she would leave him very soon caused him to hold her tighter.

"I have to go, Hei." Amber said with quiet and sad voice. She knew her time was running out.

She lifted her head from his chest and stared at his midnight blue eyes to see he was fighting with his own emotions, as the sadness was written on his face.

"I love you," continued Amber almost with whisper, "and I always will. No matter what happens. You're and you'll be the only one I've ever loved, Hei."

She took a hold on his face to kiss him, as a tear fell from her right eye.

"I love you, too." Hei whispered, as she pulled back.

Amber stood up from the bed, wrapping the sheet over her body and then walked to her clothes on the floor. She dropped down the sheet, put on her bikinis followed by the pants and then began to button her shirt, as Hei watched her from the bed.

Amber looked back at him, her vision was blurred from little tears, but she smiled at him and then her body glowed in blue, as her eyes burned in red. As she disappeared, a tear fell from Hei's right eye.


End file.
